vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Moon Warriors
Summary Fire Slicer and Wolfer, known collectively as The Moon Warriors, are the sole inhabitants of the village hidden inside the core of Earth's moon. It was there they became self-taught in combat by fighting Night Bulls and any bad guys who set foot on the moon's surface. One day, a vampire would manage to make its way to their home and turn The Moon Warriors' parents into bats and the brothers themselves into vampires. After getting a grasp on their newly developed abilities, the brothers made their way to Earth and sought out the help of Axe Cop to kill the evil vampire and avenge the loss of their parents. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 5-A, likely 4-B Name: Fire Slicer, Wolfer, The Moon Warriors (collectively) Origin: Axe Cop Gender: Both male Age: At least 1000000 years old Classification: Vampire wizard ninja brothers from the moon Powers and Abilities: |-|Fire Slicer=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Vehicular Mastery, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Underwater Breathing (Type 2), Immortality (Types 1 and 7), Fire Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Life Manipulation (They can bring planets to life to fight for them), Flight, Transformation, Blood Absorption, Power Mimicry, Shapeshifting (By spilling someone's blood on themselves, they can both gain their abilities and adopt some of their physical features), Summoning (Can summon a dump truck filled with fire), Forcefield Creation (Can create an invisible forcefield made of fire), Non-Physical Interaction (They harmed the Sea Ghost), Resistance to Blood Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Cosmic Radiation, and Extreme Heat |-|Wolfer=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Vehicular Mastery, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Underwater Breathing (Type 2), Immortality (Types 1 and 7), Enhanced Senses, Mind Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Flight, Transformation (Can become a werewolf or a vampire), Blood Absorption, Power Mimicry, Shapeshifting (By spilling someone's blood on themselves, they can both gain their abilities and adopt some of their physical features), Summoning, Astral Projection (Can summon astral projections of a wolf and a vampire), Non-Physical Interaction, Resistance to Blood Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Cosmic Radiation, and Extreme Heat Attack Potency: At least Dwarf Star level, likely Solar System level (Fought alongside Axe Cop and against the same enemies.)) Speed: Massively FTL with FTL reactions (Consistently kept pace with the likes of Axe Cop and Sockarang) Lifting Strength: At least Class Y, likely Stellar Striking Strength: At least Dwarf Star Class, likely Solar System Class Durability: At least Dwarf Star level, likely Solar System level (Can fight against the same opponents as Axe Cop and his teammates) Stamina: Virtually limitless (Due to being undead) Range: Extended melee range with sword, several meters to Planetary with abilities | Standard melee range with claws, several meters to Planetary with abilities Standard Equipment: Fire Sword | Claws Intelligence: Gifted in combat (The two brothers spent every night of their lives, from the day they could hold weapons until adulthood, fighting Night Bulls and bad guys. They are experts in armed, unarmed, and even superpowered combat. Axe Cop himself admitted he was impressed by their fighting prowess). Likely average otherwise. Weaknesses: Presumably typical vampire weaknesses | Presumably typical vampire and werewolf weaknesses Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Ninjas Category:Warriors Category:Werewolves Category:Vampires Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Duos Category:Axe Cop Category:Undead Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Immortals Category:Fire Users Category:Mind Users Category:Life Users Category:Flight Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Blood Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Summoners Category:Forcefield Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4